


Soulmates

by Nimrhoss_Myrrh



Category: Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimrhoss_Myrrh/pseuds/Nimrhoss_Myrrh
Summary: Ты не мог вот так вот взять и исчезнуть, а я просто отказываюсь верить.
Relationships: Steve Forrest/Brian Molko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Soulmates

**Соулмейты никогда не умирают.**

Именно поэтому ты сейчас лежишь в этой комнате с белыми стенами, белым потолком, белым светом из окна, белым полом. Даже лицо твое насквозь пропитано белым, а кожа кристально чиста. Аппарат со множеством пищащих приборов, ~~блять~~ , тоже белый. Только твои волосы все еще остаются черными, нарушая систему этого удушающего светлого ада.

Ты еле слышно дышишь, твое сердце слишком незаметно бьется, так, что можно понять это лишь по кардиограмме, а я не могу себе простить того, что ты находишься здесь из-за меня. Я не должен был поступать так с тобой. Я не должен был говорить и части того, что сказал тебе. В моей памяти так и остался твой взгляд, то, как ты посмотрел на меня в последний раз, перед тем как...

Я должен был успеть... должен был успеть спасти тебя. Тогда, когда ты стоял на краю крыши и безумно смотрел вниз, серьезно намереваясь спрыгнуть и превратить себя в груду останков человеческого тела, размазанных по асфальту. Я не знаю, как ты выжил. Это балкон на, кажется, пятом этаже, можно сказать, спас тебе жизнь, но можно ли считать полноценным спасением то, что ты довольно долгое время не можешь прийти в себя? 

Я просто хочу, чтобы с тобой все было хорошо.

А еще я понял, что чертовски скучаю по твоему голосу. Я всегда все портил. Испортил твою жизнь, ведь наверняка последствия будут... ужасными. Уже все хуже некуда. Нет, нет. Надежда на то, что ты скоро снова откроешь глаза, есть всегда, потому что я продолжаю верить. Никто, кроме меня, не верит в то, что ты выживешь. А я верю. И всегда буду.

Как же я желаю того, чтобы ты проснулся.

**_~ в моем сне я спускался вниз по стене высокого здания ~_ **

Никогда не прощу себе того, что сделал. А твои руки очень холодные. Твоя кожа слишком бледная. Она всегда была таковой, но сейчас что-то не так. Что-то мешает. Этот мир стал неправильным; все, что происходит, — неправильно. Но ведь ты очнешься. Я верю в то, что ты будешь жить. 

_Знаешь, я люблю то, как ты поешь._

_Знаешь, я переслушиваю творчество твоей группы._

_Знаешь, там твой голос._

_Знаешь, я люблю..._

Ты называл меня Солнышком, а теперь я не могу понять, почему ты считал радостью столь мерзкого и отвратительного человека. Не понимаю, потому что больше не радуюсь жизни так, как раньше. Не радуюсь жизни вообще.   
Потому что тебя уже два года и восемь месяцев нет рядом.

Не понимаю, почему ты выбрал именно меня. Я никогда не был хорошим. Не знаю, что изменится, когда ты снова откроешь глаза и встанешь на ноги. Избавишь ли себя от возможности общения со мной? Честно, мне бы очень хотелось этого. Страшно потерять тебя, правда, но еще больше я боюсь снова причинить тебе боль.

Я не защитил.

Ты знаешь, как сильно мне нравилось слышать твой смех?

Почему ты так долго спишь, Брайан? 

Пожалуйста, будь в порядке.

Почему твое сердце стало биться еще медленнее?

Почему ты не открываешь глаза?

Почему ты меня не слышишь?

Почему я не смог спасти тебя?

И что здесь делает врач?

Почему ты... нет.

Ты ведь не умираешь, да?

Они ведь сделают все возможное, правда?

Почему я бью себя?

Почему я не рядом с тобой?

Почему я сижу на грязном полу и впиваюсь ногтями в свою кожу?

Почему так больно?

Почему не могу дышать?

Почему кричу?

Откуда взялись эти слезы?

Почему я не могу слушать ничего, кроме твоего голоса?

Почему мне так плохо?

Почему ты не здесь?

Почему мне снится одно и то же?

_Соулмейты никогда не умирают._

Мне надоело каждый день просыпаться с мыслью, что я никогда не увижу тебя снова.

_Ты был мальчиком, который пел о том, что станет бороться за Солнце._

_Ты был мальчиком, которого я так безжалостно уничтожил, совсем не желая этого._

_Ты был мальчиком, чью жизнь я забрал._

_Ты был мальчиком, который никогда не покинет мои мысли._

_Ты был тем, кто шагал вниз по стене многоэтажного здания._

_Ты был тем, по кому я очень скучаю._

В моем сердце есть огромная черная дыра размеров в бесконечность. Мое сердце — ошметки некогда важного человеческого органа. И я чувствую, как сгорают мои внутренности. Днем и ночью. Чувствую, как ломаются кости, а кожа становится похожей на пепел.

Я бы очень хотел верить, что ты вернешься.

_Почему мне все еще кажется, что ты жив?.._


End file.
